1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor panels for vehicle compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many vehicles, particularly automobiles, it is known to provide vehicle compartments with a suitable trim, for example carpet, to reduce noise, for aesthetic reasons and for comfort of occupants of the compartment if appropriate. However, with use such trim can become soiled or damaged, particularly in load carrying compartments, for example car boots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,612 discloses a lining for a load bed of an open-bodied truck, but such a lining is simply intended to cover the exposed metal surfaces of the load bed. German Gebrauchsmuster number DE 29909851 U discloses adapting a vehicle compartment to carry bicycles, but is not generally applicable to other loads.